


Housewives of Kattegat

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: At the first glance it is a normal neighbourhood with nice people, however, everyone hides their secrets away from the curious eye. When the Reader comes back into the house she used to live old memories will be brought back and the hatred of her neighbours will only get stronger. But what they don’t know is that she is good at playing games with people and had always been good at finding dirty secrets as she is carrying one which is involving one of the neighbours.Warnings: cursing, mentions of cheating, abuse in a relationship, angst,,,,





	Housewives of Kattegat

 

______________________________________________________________

* * *

No man, woman or even a child is living without hiding something. Everyone has secrets, everyone is keeping something to themselves, but the difference is the size of the secret. Secrets can go from a child stealing candy from its sibling without them knowing, to that same child but older hurting the said sibling without anyone knowing. 

Some secrets are innocent, and some are cruel, they can warm your heart or eat you from inside. But no matter what, no matter if it’s small or large, good or bad it is still present, everyone has them, some even take them to their grave while some decide to share them. But remember; don’t dare to ever forget that everybody has secrets even you.

This wasn’t the beginning of the new chapter. No, this was a long waited epilogue which was keeping you away from starting a new story; a different life, because no life can end with one phone call. No life can be over or put on hold to go back to the old one.   
We never go back to our old lives if we had truly started a new one. So that was where you were, you weren’t at the beginning, but the ending. And you weren’t a hero, no you were the villain in this story because it wasn’t yours and you hated the main characters.   
This is the ending of the story which started before you were even born and now you were coming back to finish it. You were coming back not even realizing that there were more enemies than before and in most of their eyes as it was already said you were the villain.   
______________________________________________________________  
“We will be landing in 10 minutes, I a…”  
You ignored the voice of the stewardess as your eyes lazily moved around you. For the past five hours, you’ve been sitting by the mother whose child didn’t want to stop crying. You didn’t hate on the woman or the child she probably was already getting too much hate from everyone around her, but still, you wished that you could’ve slept. You weren’t even that tired but somehow you thought that if you go back to sleep that you won’t be woken up here, that this wasn’t your reality, that you weren’t traveling to your hometown; the place where you lost so much, so many memories, but primarily where you lost yourself.  
It had taken you so much time to prepare yourself, to come to the terms of what was happening and it took you longer to stop panicking.   
What was about to happen wasn’t only temporary it was more and you coming back was about to reopen some old wounds which still even after years away had no time to heal.   
Closing your eyes you tried to relax but every nerve in your body was screaming, nevertheless, nobody from the outside could see it. Your secrets, your pain everything was hidden in the box, deep in your chest whose key along with you only one more person possessed; one person whose secret you shared; who was the equal owner of it.  
______________________________________________________________  
The tips of your fingers moved gently under the rough surface. You could feel every little bump on the freshly colored wall, but you could also if you were to close your eyes be able to feel how it can rip the skin apart, how it can make you bleed.   
This house, the walls surrounding you they were same to you, although different color graced them. It was as if your house got a makeover, there was nothing in it that used to be, everything was replaced, nothing same, but still to you, there was no change. This house although it had used to be a home, it became a prison. This house was a sickness which settled inside you and was killing you, it was always there in the back of your mind; sometimes you wished it would be destroyed. Still destroying it wouldn’t destroy the memories, it wouldn’t erase them and the place the house stood would still be there.  
This house wasn’t just a house maybe not to you, but still, it was home; it was home to your secret. It was a place where your secret was born, the place where you should’ve killed your secret, the place where its body should’ve stayed, but instead it followed you away.  
“So much time, so much pain,” you whispered as a tear fell from your eye. There was nobody to hear you, there wasn’t many who would even care.   
You moved slowly through the house almost falling in your sock on the polished floor. You thought that you won’t be able to go far from the doors but your feet carried you upstairs, it carried you to the place which years ago you called your room, your little sanctuary. Now, there was no trace of you in there, everything you held dear you took with you; a few photo albums, your plush toys and a few things which were given to you. Other things you threw away because you didn’t want to remember this place, you didn’t want it to follow you that was why everything you took was still placed in boxes at your place far from here.  
“I miss who you were,” you said under your breath before looking away from the bedroom where you used to spend so much time and now as if you were never there. Even the smell of it wasn’t the same, there was no cinnamon candle with traces of orange burning just the way you liked it. Now there was just smell from outside, of plants and fresh air as the window was half opened, letting the faint noise of other households to come in.   
You lingered at the doorframe, but before anything else could be seen or places avoided there was a knock on your front door. You stayed standing still for a moment longer as just like the last time it was hard for you to turn the back on who you were, who you aren’t anymore.  
You walked slowly down the stairs with your fingers trailing the smooth wood of the railing and as you lifted your gaze you could see through the glass which surrounded the doors the person who was standing on the porch. Your lips curled without you even noticing and with a slight giddiness you almost but raced to the doors  
You didn’t even look at them, but you hugged the person although you noticed two puppies being held in their arms.  
“Look at you, you little cutie,” you finally said as you pulled away and it almost felt like losing a home, again. You didn’t look up to meet their eyes as you couldn’t force yourself so you busied yourself with petting puppies they were black as night while one had blue eyes the other had brown.  
“Will you let me in?” the man asked and you stepped to the side closing the doors after him.   
“I hope you like the place, I made sure that it doesn’t look the same as before,” he said as he sat down.   
You placed the backpack which you haven’t taken of yet on the ground before taking out a few things. Before sitting down on the opposite of him on the long couch you took one of the puppies.   
“I kn-”  
“Thank you,” you whispered interrupting him. “I wouldn’t be able to do this if it wasn’t for you.”  
“I would never abandon you, you know that?” he asked looking for a confirmation although quite sure that you knew that. He hadn’t seen you in years and it seemed as if it was yesterday. His smile although the reason wasn’t great for your return, hasn’t left his lips partially covered with the hairs of his short beard.   
“I know, Ragnar. I have so much to catch up,” you admitted trying to smile but failing.  
“I know how hard this is. That is why I am here, nothing bad will happen, I promised you that.”  
“You don’t understand Ragnar, I will have to live here, in the place I hate and where others hate me.” You stated before placing your legs on the sofa and settling the black puppy on your legs. Your back was pressed into the armrest and you positioned a notepad in your lap.   
“Things have changed, people moved away, new came,” he assured you but you knew the truth.  
“Ragnar this house has been empty for more than five years, I know that things changed, but still they stayed the same. I know that new people came, I know about your sons, grandchildren, I also know that all of them have secrets.” You explained and although you stayed in contact with him you never wanted to talk about anyone in this town as even mentioning them left a bad taste on your tongue, but now you couldn’t choose to not know.  
“You never stopped doing that?” he questioned with his eyebrows furrowed as if trying to find out the reason on his own.   
“What?”  
“Digging into people’s lives.”  
“It’s the way of survival; a good friend of mine taught me that. You always have to be the smartest person in the room; the one who knows everything the right way that makes people tick.” You told him although you were aware that he had to know that, especially as a businessman. He was smart and that sometimes scared you, but it made you also relax as you didn’t have to be the smartest in the room with him, he was the one you trusted.  
“So shall we begin?” he asked gesturing to your notepad.   
“What? You won’t ask me anything else?”  
“I literally talk to you almost every day…what is there left to ask?” he asked faking annoyance.   
“You didn’t ask me how will I name my puppy?” you said pouting at him while petting your puppy while the other one was sleeping against Ragnar’s chest where he was holding him.  
“Your puppy?” he asked as if you had the right to take that little creature away from him. When in reality he couldn’t be happier that you took the puppy as he had many dogs on his estate; he would take dogs from shelters and would always be seen with at least one in his hands. You thought that maybe he craved that comfort, but you never asked.  
“Yeah,” you answered nonchalantly.   
“Alright, tell me.”  
“Loki,” you said with your lips curving into a large smile.  
“Are you serious?” he asked but this time he didn’t have to fake annoyance, because he truly was annoyed.  
“What’s wrong with that?” you asked as if you didn’t know the reason.   
“You are Loki, he could be Thor,” he told you as he used to call you a Loki’s offspring.  
“Nope….Let’s get settled.”  
“It’s good to see you like this,” he gestured towards your form and you raised a brow in confusion.   
“Like what?”  
“Not on the edge.”  
“Yeah…” you murmured knowing that he can usually tell in your voice that you weren’t doing well.  
“So let’s begin,” he quickly said as he saw your face fall.  
“Alright, just give me information,” you told him and waited with your pen already staining the white paper.   
“I am not a robot; you really treat me like one.”  
“Not exactly, you see you are a computer with all the info while Loki is my source of comfort…” you chirped out while rubbing Loki behind his ear.   
“You are my least favorite,” Ragnar said pointing at you.   
“Ha, ha, ha, that was hilarious. Are we done being funny, because this is serious?” you said faking seriousness as with him you were rarely serious. Moments with him were the only time when you could be like this, just normal and with a smile on your face.  
“Alright.”  
“Speaking of serious is the Old hatchet still alive?” you asked sweetly while blinking dramatically at him.  
“Old hatched, are they all going to have code names? And yes she is alive.”  
“That’s great, she is my idol and yes they will have because I’ve learned from the best, just FYI, I’m not talking about you. Now talk to me,” you said before writing the title of your list ‘The fake Barbie squad’ after you wrote the first code name.  
“Aslaug i….”  
“The Devil’s wife…” you murmured under your breath before writing it down in your notepad.  
“Does that mean that I’m the devil?” he asked smirking at you and you scoffed.  
“Yeah right…let’s go come on I don’t have all day for this…”  
“You are mean.”  
“I know. So Aslaug and Grace are still leaving with you?” you kept writing things while he was talking and although it was a bit hard to write in the position you were you kept going.   
“Yeah…” he murmured.  
“Guys are out or are you still all there?” you lifted your gaze to him and he was quick to answer.  
“Only Sigurd lives wit-”  
“No, no, no….in order alright. Start with Bjorn…” you said before urging him to go on. Ragnar leaned back in his sit getting more comfortable.  
“AKA?” he asked while kissing puppy’s head.   
“Teddy bear!” you almost but screamed and Ragnar rolled his eyes.  
“Are you fucking with me?”  
“That’s what your wife thinks, but no I’m not,” you smiled sweetly as if you were the most innocent person in the room and probably excluding puppies you actually were.   
“Alright, so there’s nothing that would really tell you anything about him, no dirty secrets. His wife died two years ago, you knew that and that’s it. He works and takes care of kids. Gyda moved out and now lives in the house next to his with her boyfriend Zach, his sister, and her kid.”  
“What? Wait a second…who are those people?” you asked struggling to write it all down.  
“They moved in shortly after you left, the house where Black’s used to live. Well they are British, they seem nice, I don’t really know them well as Gyda still doesn’t talk to me,” he said shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal, but you knew how much it hurt him and it was your fault. “I did hire the boy he came recently and it was actually the only conversation I had with Gyda and it was about him. So that’s all I know…”  
“Alright, so Gyda is nice, so she’ll be Sven,” you almost rolled your eyes after seeing him again rolling his, but you decided to ignore his childish behavior which you secretly adore. “And who is more British Zach or his sister?”  
“I can guarantee you that is Zack, Lagartha told me and Amelia barely leaves the house.”  
“So Queen Elizabeth, M.I.6 and the Lost puppy?” she questioned although not asking for a confirmation only seeking for reaction.  
“I’m not even going to ask,” he said shaking his head; until today he wasn’t even aware how much he missed you.  
“Whatever you think, my good kind sir is completely right,” you spoke with the British accent and pretending as if you were drinking tea with your pinky raised. “I forgot about Lagartha,” you almost but screamed as you were silly forgetting about her. “She can be Hela. Now let’s move on.”  
“Ubbe married Bjorn’s ex recently.”  
“The church boy finally found himself someone…” you murmured under your breath but loud enough for him to hear you.  
“Not just one…” he said in a teasing voice.  
“What!? He loves rules; he never even skipped a class…” your mouth was parted; the jaw dropped almost on the floor as he confirmed.   
“He sleeps with Bjorn’s babysitter Maggy,” he said without any emotions attached to that. He tried to raise his boys right but they would always use his mistakes against him. Ragnar was a good man, but one mistake can change the way others look at you even if it’s not true and he was well aware of that and you were too.  
“Does Torvi know?” you asked with an evil smile on your face as you never liked her.  
“No,” he said also not bothered as that wasn’t his marriage to deal with. He was alright with seeing his grandchildren but he never messed with his sons’ marriages. He did care, but they were all grown man now.  
“But you do?”  
“I know everything, that’s why we are here talking about my family.”  
“You know I love that about you. You always told me everything and you’ve always been there for me. They never appreciated you as a father and I would count days until every Friday when you would take me with them to the park,” you admitted as he probably wasn’t aware how much that meant to you and still does.  
“You deserved someone better than me,” he told you honestly. You didn’t have siblings like his kids, you couldn’t turn to anyone.  
“Nobody else was there, but you somehow always were. Thank you…”  
“Are you trying to make me cry?”  
“No…no, I just..” you were about to cry so he had to distract you from that path.  
“Should we go on? You can change Church boy into Casanova,” he suggested and your smile was back on your face.  
“I like that, Torvi will be the Thing cause I hate her…I’m glad that she’s not with Bjorn any longer and Maggy…well let’s call her Dummy as it’s stupid to get between something that Torvi wants, poor girl….” You were getting enthusiastic as you would usually get when having an idea.  
“Hvitserk finally has a girlfriend, but she is a bit paranoid, thinks that he is cheating,” Ragnar said and this time you could actually notice more emotions in his voice as this time his son wasn’t the one being stupid.  
“He is not cheating.”  
“How would you know?” he questioned although he was sure that Hvitserk was loyal.  
“It’s simple, he was a whore in high school, but he was never a liar. He was nice and I liked him, I think that he is a good guy especially because he can eat so much, does he still eats an extra meal a day?” you asked as you were always fascinated with how much he could eat. While you were going to school you would always take something from home for him, as well. He was always nice to you so you treated him nicely in return.  
“Yeah, and you are still going to call him Chowder? ” he questioned and you nodded. “And Rose, his girl?”  
“Elizabeth Bennet, because she really shouldn’t judge him on what she thinks he is. I don’t get it why is he with her if she doesn’t trust him?”  
“Well they are not the most dysfunctional couple in our family,” he said after exhaling loudly almost dramatically.  
“Call me intrigued…” you said moving a bit on the couch to come closer to him as if it was a top secret.   
“Sigurd still lives with us and his girlfriend just moved in,” he had more to say but he knew that this sentence was already too much for you to process.  
“Yeah right, why are you messing with me?” you said dismissing him and going back to your previous position.  
“What? I’m not lying,” he said trying to assure you but you only start laughing almost losing your breath because of how hard you were laughing.  
“Ok, just stop it, because I’m going to pee myself from laughing this hard.”  
“I’m serious,” he said with no amusement in his voice and you almost believed him, but only almost.  
“Yeah, right. You are serious, he is straight and I lost a poker game…”  
“I never said that,” he smirked while pointing a finger at you.  
“So he is lying to all of you, why didn’t he say, he knows that you know?” you questioned as you couldn’t quite get a hold onto it.  
“I’m alright with it, although it would be nicer to find out without walking in on him.”  
“I would say that that had to be a shock, then again we both knew even before him. It saddens me that he is still not accepting it.”  
“He did accept who he is, he does have a boyfriend, but I think that he pretends because of Aslaug.”  
“Can we call him Elton John? Because he should really embrace it and also they both have amazing voices…” you pleaded as if he was the one deciding.  
“Yeah and I forgot to say that Alice is a two-faced bitch and Isaac is the sweetest kid ever,” he said quickly and you almost dropped the pen at his forwardness. You absolutely loved it when he was done with people like that.  
“So Mr. Hyde and Loverboy?”  
“That sounds right. You know Floki and Helga are back in town.” He said a bit more enthusiastic and by hearing their names you almost didn’t notice him changing the subject.  
“Oh, Giggles and Olaf, I missed th….wait why did you skip Ivar?”  
“I don’t want to tell you,” he said looking away and all fun and smiles left the room.  
“Ragnar, I don’t understand.”  
“You will blame yourself and I don’t want that,” he said still not looking at you.  
“Ragnar, tell me!” you demanded although not raising your voice.   
“You remember the way he looked at you that day? His world crashed down, he is not who he used to be.”  
“What do you mean he must still be like before? You know I used to joke with him that he is like a Hulk with his temper. Is he still like that?” you asked trying to ease yourself in whatever he was about to say.  
“He still has troubles with anger and with me.”  
“So anger and daddy issues, I have to change his codename into Kylo Ren,” you said cracking a smile.  
“I can’t…”  
“Ragnar whatever it is we can talk about it. I’m sorry about joking but it’s easier to prepare myself for whatever you are about to say because I am breaking inside…” you were ready to beg him to tell you.  
“You know how he was always scared that nobody will ever be there for him, or will love him, well, he found someone. She is not a good person and I tried to tell him, but he won’t listen. They live with Helga and Floki, she wanted to buy your house to get away from me as she knew that I told Ivar to break up with her.”  
“Rebecca, right?” you said with no emotions there was only hate and new found rage although you never met her.  
“Yeah,” he confirmed with sadness gracing his face, he looked defeated.  
“She waved around with a lot of money. My lawyer called me numerous times about her offers; if my mother was alive she would sell me for that amount of money.”  
“I don’t know what to do…” Ragnar admitted as there was nothing he could do about it, Rebecca has been manipulating Ivar so bad that she could do anything with him and his money.  
“I’ll help you to bring the bitch down, don’t worry I do that every day.” You said harshly and ready to knock her down as nobody messes with those you care about.  
“You write, you don’t actually do it.”  
“Who says that I’m not writing from experience?” you stated offended by his statement.   
“I do,” he simply said.  
“You are no fun, just as the bitch whose name shall be Debbie Jelinsky. We shall fuck her up Adams style,” you said finally with your smile back, but it wasn’t a normal smile it was wicked.  
“You are an evil little bean.”  
“Talking about beans, who is the blond guy pretending to be a gardener?” you asked as there was something off about the man you saw while getting your things into the house. You were a writer and you were always sure that everyone carries a secret with them and the guy that is so-called gardener seemed like the person who carried a big secret and if you were writing a story you were never put that face where it was because it looked too curious, too suspicious, and just nosey.   
“I don’t know yet, but I think he slept with almost the half of neighborhood.”  
“He will be called Charity as he gives to the ones in need, of course, the sexual need. Thank God I’m covered in that department… ” you said out loud before you had time to stop yourself.  
“You didn’t mention that you have a boyfriend,” Ragnar noted as he thought that you tell him everything.  
“I don’t, look don’t judge me. I’m sometimes locked somewhere for months and I only see Aiden, so things happen, but…” you admitted a bit ashamed of your actions but not only because you were telling Ragnar but because of the way you treated Aiden, you were sort of leading him on.  
“But he wants more?”  
“Yup, he is like a wine stain, I just can’t get rid of him,” you said dropping your head back before it hit you what you just said. “Oh God, I just realized something that is really cruel…”  
“You realized that you just somehow described an STD, right?”  
“Let’s forget about that, Wakko,” you said still horrified by what you said and completely ashamed as the guy didn’t deserve that at all.  
“You really watched too many cartoons as a kid.”  
“I still watch them,” you defended yourself, offended by his words.  
“Yeah, I got that with Frozen. So you are Dot and who is Yakko?”  
“Loki,” you said happily.   
“I’m going to regret this,” he said pressing his lips into a thin line before standing up.   
“I hope we won’t,” you said completely serious making Ragnar stop in his step.  
“I didn’t mean that,” he assured you know exactly to what you were referring to.   
“I know, but if that happens I’m not letting you go down Ragnar.”  
“It’s alright, love. Now get some rest, knowing your luck you probably had no chance to sleep on the plane.”  
“Do you have magic powers?” you called out as Ragnar was heading to the doors. You knew that he will come back later with food as he promised you dinner so you didn’t question on where he was going.  
“Oh, shut up! And I would like it more if we were Pinky and the Brain,” he said over his shoulder.  
“How dare you leave Loki out?” you shouted in time for him to hear you before he left leaving you in the house which walls were a prison and your mind its prisoner since before you left and you hoped that soon you will be released and given the freedom you deserved.  
“Soon Loki, we’ll have to visit the Demon,” you whispered while petting the puppy behind his ears.


End file.
